1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for remotely monitoring operating condition of ice making machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For inspecting abnormality in operation of a number of ice making machines installed in a hotel, a big store, an office building or the like, the ice making machines must be inspected one by one, resulting in trouble for the user and an error in finding abnormality of the respective ice making machines.